


Learned to let go

by embeer2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, art-render, leskel, loving and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Art(render)-fill for the witcher kinkmeme: soft!dom Eskel/sub!letho - learning to let goIn which Eskel wrecked Letho with loving care and is now 'looking after him, when he's feeling vulnerable and exposed'.
Relationships: Eskel/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Witcher Kinkmeme Collection





	Learned to let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BawdyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/gifts).



software: Source Filmmaker  
characters models, source: ShittyHorsey on deviantart, linking to https://sfmlab.com/user/17785/ 


End file.
